Spread My Wings
by Indigo Flames
Summary: Yuya is tired of Kyo and wants to run away from him. 2 things happens to Yuya. I know, I know bad summary but go away! A little bit of KyoxYuya
1. Chapter 1 : Spread My Wings

6/02/09 A/N I have thought about it and I rewrote and will be rewriting my previous chapters due to the ugly grammar and bad flow. The third chapter is only a few sentences long at the moment.

A/N Hi Everybody! I hope you people will like this fic, because this is my first fanfic that involves an actual plot. And if anybody gets confused, please review and tell me. I also accept flames, but my replies will not sound as civil. Anything in need of explaining, I'll try to explain at the end. This is a short one-shot unless I get 5 reviews on people wanting me to continue. And don't tell me, I know it will suck.

Standard disclaimers: I don't own any of them because then I would be talented at drawing. Any similarities between anything in this story and real life are purely coincidental.

Note: I have written this fanfic with no care for grammar, spelling or plot.

Now on with the fic.

Spread My Wings

Yuya Shiina was very tired, irritated, and angry. She had been traveling with the legendary Onime no Kyo from when the first rays of light shined on her face, to the cloudy night that blocked all light from the heavens. Well, legendary or not, Yuya was exhausted and had not eaten since the start of the long trek through the forest, so she wanted complain.

"Kyo, can we find a place to stop? I'm really tired," said Yuya who looked at the heavy clouds warily with sleepy eyes.

Kyo looked over his shoulder at the poor little blonde trying to walk without collapsing. "So you're tired. I thought a girl as stubborn as you won't feel fatigue," he remarked.

Yuya was about to make a nice comeback when her feet stumbled over a large rock lodged in the middle of her path. She did not even have enough strength to try to upright herself. So the result of which was a very dazed looking bounty huntress collapsed on the dirt forest floor.

Kyo, hearing a loud thud, again turned to look at Yuya. "Well I'm glad that I don't have to worry about what would've happened to your face, because your face is so ugly that a scratch or two will not make much of a difference," he told her.

"At least I have the dignity to not say anything about what is wrong with _your_ face," retorted Yuya. She had just gotten up and straightened her clothes.

Kyo ignored her remark and said, "Since you and your clumsiness caused us to stop, I guess that we might as well make camp here."

Yuya silently fumed at how easily Kyo ignored her, but then cheered as she was finally allowed to rest her poor aching feet. She was fuming again when Kyo immediately sat down beside a tree and feigned sleep. At least, that was what she thought he was doing.

After Yuya set up camp and had a nice roaring fire going, she stood up and slowly leaned her tired form against a tree across from where Kyo was. She soon slipped into the world of fantasies.

_In Yuya's Dream_

_Where am I?_ thought Yuya as she looked at her surroundings.

She was standing next to a small iron cage that was in a dark icy cave. (A/N Think of the cave where Kyo's body was hidden in.) Inside the cage was a fluttering white dove franticly trying to escape. On closer inspection, the dove was wounded on its breast and dark red blood was coming from the wound.

After seeing the condition the dove was in, Yuya became worried that the dove would die and tried to find a way to free the dove from the cave to tend to it.

_That's funny, there's no door or any opening for the bird to even be able to squeeze through. I wonder how it got in?_ thought Yuya as she inspected the cage.

When Yuya finally found some sort of opening between the bars on the underside of the cage, she coaxed the bird out of the cage. The bird fluttered around in the air and Yuya saw that, amazingly enough, the wound on the dove was already slowly healing. After getting used to its surroundings, the dove landed on the top of the cage and turned its attention to her.

What met Yuya's gaze was a pair of bright green eyes that matched her own. Their eyes met for only a split second, long enough for them to acknowledge each other. Then the dove flapped its wings once more and flew away through the cave and Yuya immediately knew in her heart that the bird was free.

After that, everything that happened was all a blur as Yuya welcomed the darkness that fell before her eyes. She felt at peace because of the dream and knew what the dove was telling her and what was going to happen next.

_Back In Reality_

Yuya woke up surprised to find Kyo leaning, with his eyes closed, against the same tree she was leaning against. She felt less tired from the little nap. She quickly stood up and walked towards her bag of belongings with confidence and purpose. Suddenly, a voice stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Kyo lazily from the base of the tree that Yuya was sleeping under.

Yuya looked over her shoulder and plastered on a smile. "I just wanted to go take a nice long bath," said Yuya, knowing fully well that she was lying through her teeth.

Kyo looked at her for an intensely long moment and looked almost concerned by her obvious lie, but instead said, "I don't blame you, because I am sure your stench can be smelled from Edo." Then he closed his eyes again.

Yuya clenched her jaw at this comment and slowly moved away from Kyo and the warm fire from the camp. She made her way towards the hot springs she saw a while ago before the tripping incident.

When she reached the natural hot springs, Yuya took off her clothes and lowered herself into the nice relaxing water. Then she let her mind drift off to wherever it wanted to.

Slowly her mind drifted off to a time before Kyo and before bounty hunting. With only her brother there to be with her and keep her company, she was truly free back then.

Now look at her. Barely a shell of what she used to be. She was at a man's beck and call. She paid for his food and shelter. Forget the fact that he was a cold hearted killer, most men would cringe at the thought of living off of a woman.

Yuya wondered what happened to her vivacity and zeal for reaching her goal. After separating Kyo from Kyoshiro, things changed. The whole group of comrades broke up. Benitora went to finally make peace with his family. Yukimura went off to his own calling. Fading into the mess and obviously hoping to avoid Yuya, Kyoshiro disappeared the minute the battle was over. Everybody had simply left.

_They all left. Left me with Kyo. Left me alone with him,_ thoughts swirled in Yuya's mind. She did not blame her comrades. After all, she did not fit into their future. Instead, she blamed herself over the fact that she had become weak in the spirit and weaker in her self-control.

Even with all her thoughts of what happened, Yuya's dream from before kept replaying over and over with an increasing vividness. She suddenly realized what the dream really meant and what it pointed her to do.

Slowly, Yuya got out of the hot water and emptied the contents of her bag. She took everything that was really precious to her, like her gun and her money. (A/N I also love money.) Then she swiftly cut herself on her arm and scattered all her belongings on the ground or into the water. Quickly, blood rushed out of the shallow cut she inflicted on herself and flowed down her arm. She let the red substance drop onto the floor and wash away into the water to make Kyo think she got kidnapped or… killed.

Tears formed in Yuya's emerald eyes as she thought of what was going to happen next. After the blood flow receded, which only took a few minutes due to the harmless depth of the wound, Yuya took all of her valuable supplies and ran in the direction away from the camp.

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky and the sound of thunder masked the beating of Yuya's heart as she ran away from Kyo.

Kyo needed to be gone.

Kyo had too much power over her free will.

Kyo, the killer, who scared her like no other person.

Kyo, who always insulted her.

Kyo, the one who can be such an enigma.

Kyo, the man she thought she might truly love.

Yuya had ran for what seemed like an eternity when the sky started to cry with her heavy sobs. Heavy drops of ice cold liquid streamed down her face and mixed with her tears. Liquid that blurred her vision.

Yuya thought of all the things Kyo had said to her as she ran away from him.

_Bitch..._

She then started to sob.

_Whore..._

She should have never got herself caught up in this.

_Girl..._

She never should have followed Kyoshiro.

_But he never really said my name..._

All that he had done for her, all those times he saved her life, had touched her heart, but now, with the constant verbal abuse from Kyo, Yuya was beginning to doubt that Kyo had actually cared for her at all.

Yuya's already exhausted form started to run even faster as she also remembered Kyo's ruby red eyes that seemed to be stained with all the blood of the people that he killed. Yuya's heart felt as if it had shattered when she remembered all the times that Kyo had been there with her and how the situation had changed so quickly once she traveled only with him. She remembered his voice, so caring mere months before, and so demeaning and callous recently.

She slowed down to a walk, the rain was still pouring and the thunder and lightning felt so close, but everything in her mind came to one conclusion. She loved Kyo and the only way to show it was to do what he wanted of her, what he implied with his treatment of her, and that was to disappear from his life. Never to be in his way ever again. Now she was finally free.

The wind started to howl and Yuya felt herself being pushed to another place by it. The wind dragged her into an area thick with fog. She realized it too late that she was sent hurtling off the side of a cliff with a raging river at the bottom. The last thing that was heard from her by the howling wind and the mourning heavens was...

_Be happy Kyo,_

_forever._

A/N AWWWW How sweet. Well let me put in a bit of an explanation. The dream is kind of like one of those dreams reflecting how you feel. The dove is Yuya and the cave or cage is Kyo's restraint on her. Notice that I did not mention anything about Muramasa or some other characters because... um... I didn't want to. Yeah that's it! I didn't want to. So now I seem to have had a lot of coffee and candy. YAY COFFEE AND CANDY. I love those two things. Oh and in case you people don't know. I'm a girl. Now I'm going to get more coffee and candy.

Bye Everybody! Hope to see at least some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 : Let Me Fly

A/N: I'm actually updating! I got my lazy butt off of the couch and actually wrote something! Although, this chapter may be shorter and may not have as much effort put in it. Oh yeah!

_**Review me as a holiday present! Please... I need help on writing.**_

Again... normal disclaimers apply.

_Spread My Wings_

_Chapter 2: Emerald Eyes_

_Now where's that bitch_, thought Kyo angrily. It had been an hour since Yuya went to the hot springs, and Kyo was getting impatient.

"Stupid girl doesn't even have a sense of time," muttered Kyo angrily to himself as he slowly got up to look for Yuya. He then made his way towards the hot springs. The scent of blood immediately engulfed his senses as he walked closer to the sound of water.

"What the hell is this?" asked Kyo to himself. The sight before his eyes was almost disgusting. There was blood everywhere. On the ground, in the water, and everywhere on what seemed like Yuya's stuff.

He was shocked until he saw that Yuya's gun was missing. _She never goes anywhere without it_, Kyo thought. He made the logical connection that she was still alive.

Slowly, the thousand slayer searched every crack and crevice around the area for the young bounty hunter. Then he searched further away from the hot springs. Kyo saw something waving in the wind far away across the fields. It was Yuya's hair ribbon. On a closer inspection, the ribbon was hanging off of a branch protruding from the side of a cliff.

One thought came to him. She must have fallen off of the side of that cliff.

_With Yuya_

Emerald eyes opened to meet with the hazy darkness of the night sky. "Where am I?" wondered Yuya out loud. "Why am I here?... The last thing I remember is..." Yuya paused.

"NII-SAMA!" shouted Yuya as she looked around hoping that she could see her brother. (A/N Now you know what does Yuya last remember. Hint: The night her brother died and she lost consciousness.) "No... He really is dead," she whispered to the dark.

Yuya looked at the area she was in. _Why am I here? Why am I not home?_ asked Yuya to herself. The sky had already cleared up and her gun was right beside her, glistening in the mud beside the river. Yuya smiled sadly and said, "At least I still have this."

She stood up and looked at her surroundings again. Yuya's vision was starting to blur and there was an awful throbbing in her head. The pain was getting worse and the bounty hunter let out a scream, before the darkness completely over took her vision.

_With Kyo_

Kyo looked up as he heard a something that sounded familiar. It was Yuya's voice. He deftly climbed down the side of the cliff with lightning quickness and followed the area where Yuya's voice was coming from. Suddenly he he saw form stand up. It was Yuya. Relief took over Kyo as he raced to her side. Then an earsplitting scream was heard and Yuya fell towards the ground, only to be caught by Kyo.

Kyo looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. Mixed emotions played across his eyes. There was anger, relief, and sadness swirling around. Kyo gently set Yuya on the ground. Then he checked her for any injuries. She seemed to have some few broken bones, but what was to really worry about was the really severe head injury. That one might cause a lot problems.

Then the clouds and thunder came back, matching the Kyo's dark mood. He gingerly carried Yuya to shelter, an alcove at the side of the cliff she fell from. It shielded the two from the, now, battering wind and rain.

Kyo held Yuya protectively against him. He then took care of her wounds. Any cuts were bandaged and the broken bones were also taken care of.

_The girl such a bother_, Kyo thought to himself. But a slight blush was still visible

_The Next Day_

Yuya was still unconscious, so Kyo decided to take her to a village so that she may recover there. (A/N Isn't that sweet?)

He carried Yuya towards the nearest village. It was nestled near the river that Yuya fell in and was not really far away. There were some few worried glances at the drenched unconscious girl but they were quickly silenced by Kyo's piercing glare.

Kyo got a room at the nearest inn. Then he gently laid Yuya down on the futon, and checked her head injury.

The bleeding was not something to worry about, because it had already stopped. But the amount of damage it could have done to the head itself was something more worrisome. Anything could happen to Yuya with that injury.

There was nothing Kyo could do about the situation at hand so he decided to let Yuya wake first before taking any other action.

He sat by Yuya for a long time before falling into uneasy slumber, though even in sleep questions still plagued him. The questions Why did Yuya run away? and Why did Yuya jump off of the cliff? kept on appearing in his fitful sleep.

_That Night_

The sun was setting when Kyo woke up. Yuya still had not moved an inch. She was also still in her soggy clothes. The weather was now a bit chilly so Kyo decided to call up one of the girls working at the inn to change Yuya's clothes.

After Yuya was in dry clean clothing, Kyo then went to get something to eat, leaving Yuya with one of the girls who changed Yuya's clothes.

When he ate, he started to muse about why Yuya would just jump off a cliff. _She doesn't seem like the type to do that_, his mind told him. It was true. Yuya was stubborn and would never throw her pride away by commiting suicide. _Then what would have caused her to go over the cliff?_ again Kyo thought.

He finished his meal in a matter of minutes.Then Kyo walked back up stairs, dismissed the girl watching over Yuya, and then sat down against the wall. He sat there for some time before he saw some movement in Yuya's hand.

Quickly, Kyo got up to her side. Yuya seemed to be regaining consciousness.

_Inside Yuya's Mind_

"Why am I here?" asked Yuya to herself. The place that she was in was absolutely breathtaking. She was standing beside a flowing stream with clear water. The sun was shining, and a cool breeze danced around Yuya.

What was most beautiful, was the sparkling frozen plants. It was strange, yet Yuya could not bring herself to fear the strangely unmelting ice.

Then something caught Yuya's eyes. It was a little white dove perched on a perfectly frozen flower. The bird was staring at Yuya with it's pretty green eyes, and made no move to flee when she slowly approached it.

"Why are you here?" questioned Yuya, hoping to get some kind of reply. The bird made no move at all. It just kept on staring at her with those strange eyes.

Yuya snorted. _I must be stupid to think a bird would answer me_, Yuya told herself. There was suddenly a gust of wind. Then Yuya found herself see nothing, but she could still move. Then she heard a voice.

_Out of Yuya's Head_

Yuya's breathing seemed to quicken. Kyo then knew that Yuya was going to wake up any second. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open, and what Kyo saw, shocked him. _Why did this have to happen?_ was the first thought that came to Kyo's head as he looked at Yuya.

A/N Okay, I'm done. Now what do you think? We all should know now that Yuya has lost part of her memory. I know it sucks... But please leave any comments or flames that would help me. I appreciate them both.


	3. Chapter 3 : Soar With Me

A/N Oh my god… it has been pretty much four years… o.o

Well since some people (2 people) recently added this story to their favorites… I should continue with this story…

There are a few problems though. I know I will disappoint you guys because

1) I hardly remember what plot I was planning for this fan fiction. (I have it on a faded piece of paper… It's been so long the paper is faded!)

2) My writing style has changed. (If not then I fail in life.)

3) You people might have liked my old writing style. (I have no clue why though.)

4) I have not read SDK in over 3 years. I must brush up on it.

5) I may be terrible at writing stories.

I hope to be able to churn out at least one chapter this summer for my few but very encouraging fans.

BTW I wrote this story in the 8th grade… I'm in 11th grade now. (.)

EXPECT A CHAPTER BY JULY/EARLY AUGUST 333

(I ish a procrastinator.)

Preview of 3rd chapter:

The Title!!!


End file.
